


Kitty Chack Crack

by GothieGurl



Series: Kitty Chack [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chack, Crack, Cute, Fluffy, Kittens, M/M, kitties, omg finally moved my things from fanfiction.net, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieGurl/pseuds/GothieGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase stalks his pretty little mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Chack Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Xiaolin Showdown :D Also, yes this is gothiegurl from fanfiction.net, I have started to like the other site less and less and thus have decided to move my fics to AO3. Feel free to email me if you have any questions :D. Also please note that this fic is very old, I've grown as a writer but have found that I like these fics too much to get rid of them haha :D

Wind rustled through the trees sending flower pollen spiraling through the air, and the black jaguar's sensitive nose twitched. Chase scented the wind, his tail idly flecking side to side while his golden eyes drooped in pure pleasure. His mate was near. 

Never in the 8,000 years he had been alive had he seen another cat as beautiful as his Jack. Silvery white fur with black stripes and blood red eyes that swirled, mimicking the movement of blood from a fresh kill. Chase tensed, his sleek muscles bunching beneath the silky obsidian fur as he readied himself to pounce his young mate when the white tiger's triangular ears twitched, he had been given away! 

In a flurry of motion Chase pounced, but he was too slow to grasp the fleeting spirit that was Jack. The two immortal beings clashed for dominance until Chase pinned Jack to the fresh green grass of the forest by the scruff of his neck. Jack huffed in vexation, "Chase, that's not fair, you're way bigger than me!"

Chase just huffed a small chuckle into the silky white and black fur. "Love, you always complain about this when we play this game! Though maybe next time I'll let you win, just so you could finally know for once the thrill of triumph. You're my little Jack an I personally would have it no other way." Jack rolled his deep red eyes. "Haha, very funny."

Chase moved to the side, releasing his hold on Jack's scruff. Jack darted his pink sandpaper like tongue out, barely brushing Chase's nose. "Fine, but just once could you not rub my small stature and even smaller muscles in my face?"

"I'm not rubbing it in your face, I happen to enjoy your small stature, and the fact that because you are small I always win in our little tussles."Chase curled around the small tiger, forcing Jack to nuzzle into his neck.

"Right now I feel like it's time for a small nap, how about you love?" Jack snuggled into the warm inviting embrace of his mate. 

"Yeah, I could really go for one right about now." A small smile curled Chase's catlike features, his black heart stirring with love for his mate. He laid his is head back down on the soft greenery and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep, enjoying the sounds of Jack's purring and the soft sound of his kitten's hearts beating in Jacks distended belly. He couldn't wait for them to be born.


End file.
